1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wrap around reversible sack for a wheelbarrow and more particularly pertains to a new sidewall extender for a wheelbarrow for increasing the carrying capacity of the wheelbarrow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wrap around reversible sack for a Wheelbarrow is known in the prior art. More specifically, wrap around reversible sack for a wheelbarrow heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,367; U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,022; U.S. Pat. No. 5,374,095; U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,772; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 311,084; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,805,885.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new sidewall extender for a wheelbarrow. The inventive device includes a wheelbarrow having a bin with side-walls; and also includes a flexible sheet of material having a length such that the sheet of material fastens to the side-walls and encloses about the bin and extends the side-walls to a height of approximately 3 feet with the sheet of material being made of canvas or some other type of vinyl; and further includes a plurality of fastening members securely attached along the first and second end edges and bottom edge of the sheet of material and also along top edges of the side-walls of the wheelbarrow for fastening the sheet of material to the wheelbarrow. The first and second end edges are fastened together when the sheet of material is secured to the wheelbarrow.
In these respects, the sidewall extender for a wheelbarrow according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of increasing the carrying capacity of the wheelbarrow.